


The Spider, the Fighter, and the Lost Clone

by Nightmare0810



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 40
Words: 13,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28267203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightmare0810/pseuds/Nightmare0810
Summary: New love, new school, and a new threat. What will Peter do as New York finds a new even more deadly threat. Who is he? And why is he trying to frame Spider-Man? Peter must get to the bottom of this. With a little help from a new friend and possible lover.Imported from Wattpad Onyxtheawesome
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Spidey?**

A storm brews above Queens, New York as a group of men break down the steel doors to the bank. They throw an EMP inside to disable as many devices and alarms as possible before entering and breaking open every lock box and safe possible. They go to leave laughing when the doorway becomes blocked with what looks to be a dull gun grey substance. The alarms and cameras reboot as they turn to see Spider-Man standing behind them. They lunge at him with the power of ox but he evades with ease driving ones head into a safe before kicking the door shut. The man's head bursts as the door slams with the force of a hydraulic press. Blood explodes everywhere as bone, teeth and everything in between crush and squish. The body slides down into a limp pile of flesh and bone as the bloody stump of the neck bleeds on.  
"Do you want to suffer the same fate as your friend or will you give yourselves up?" Spider-Man asks in a dark voice and a cocked head.  
One of the other men charges again as his arms burst in a bright blaze of light. "Would ratha kill ya spider." He says as he swings.  
"Wrong choice motherfucker." Spider-Man flips behind the man and The Man falls to the ground and his head rolls around to the front of Spidey's foot.   
The third crook draws a large energy blaster from his bag as he notices a red and silver thin glinting object on the spider's arm. "I will not die tonight. Especially not to you. Now who the hell are you really because you clearly aren't Spider-Man!" The demands as he raises the gun to aim at the spider's center mass.  
"I am the spider, the spider of this towns worst nightmares." He says with a small hint of what sounds like joy before he lunges at the crook and slashes the gun in half and grabs the energy core. "Hm, would be a shame if this was over charged to critical levels." The spider says as he stabs a small shock charge in the core and jumps out the window before saying one last remark. "By the way. This is a movement triggered explosive." With this he throws the newly made bomb into the back and swings away. Behind him the bomb detonates leveling the building as it comes crashing down spreading debris everywhere.


	2. Possible new friend

Peter walked into his first class of Rand High School in Hell's Kitchen. Tony had May and Peter move so they could have a more easy life after some of his enemies found his home. They now reside in Hell's Kitchen. Peter has already met the Defenders and been made a back up member a month before when he helped Daredevil lock Kingpin up again.  
Peter sat down in the front of the room by the window sitting his bag down and taking out a notebook in case something important happened or the teacher just all around has something cool to say. After a couple minutes passed by more people started to enter the room. One by one the chairs started filling up. No one sat next to Peter until a girl walked in just before the bell and took a seat next to him. It was a literature class and the teacher started the class of with a small task of coming up with a short story in groups. Peter was partnered with the girl who sat next to him, Cyn.   
"So what is our topic?" Peter asked her with a half smile trying to come off as friendly but came off more like a huge antisocial nerd like he does. Which intrigued Cyn's curiosity quite rapidly.  
"How about alien invasions?" Cyn suggests with a grin.  
The two agree and quickly write up their story and turn it in just before the bell.  
Classes have a longer passing time today so Peter and Cyn stop to talk for a few minutes.  
"So what kind of nerd are you anyway? Cyn asks as she looks at Peter.  
"What do you mean? How do you know I am a nerd?" Peter shoots back with a smile.  
"Your hair, your body language, you look like you need sun, and you just give off the vibe."  
The bell for half way through passing time chimes.  
"What class are you off to?" Cyn asks "I'm going to journalism."  
"What a coincidence so am I."


	3. Who is this Spider?

The two enter the class together and sit at a group together with a couple people who seem to know each other. Student trickle in as the minute bell rings. Class starts and the teacher asks about names and journalism knowledge.   
Topic quickly shift to Spider-Man when one student mentions the Daily Bugle.   
"Why does Jameson hate Spider-Man so much anyway?" The teacher asks starting a simple discussion until one student speaks up.  
"I don't know why but he is going to have a fun time on tonight's news. Spidey was caught on tape in a bank and killed three crooks before blowing up the building."   
"What the hell? Spider-Man would never do such a thing." Cyn retorts getting backed up by most of the class.   
"Oh really. Hey teach, pull up the video it is all over the internet." The first student replies.  
"Ok Mr. Aaaa Damien Driver, what do I look up?"   
"Spider-Man, real or fake?"  
The teacher pulls up the video and plays it. The graphicness causes some people to gross out and look away. But Peter and Cyn watch intently as the spider wreaks havoc.  
"That can't be Spider-Man. The webbing is the wrong color. And he has blades on his arms. Besides Spider-Man would never kill. This has got to be someone trying to frame him. But they do have the skills that Spidey is known for. But it just can't be him." Peter thinks about this. He didn't do anything that night. He was moving in and he never used force like that. But who is this imposter?


	4. Cafe spat

"Hey why did you defend Spider-Man so quickly back there?" Peter asks Cyn as they walk out of class.  
"I have always had a thing for our heroes in costume." Cyn replies  
"O-oh really?" Peter stumbles trying his best not to blush.  
"What it's not like you are a masked hero or anything. Especially not Spider-Man." She laughs  
If only she knew the truth. Peter gets a strange feeling of comfort but awkwardness as he goes through his classes before lunch and meets up with Cyn in the Cafeteria.  
"So pipsqueak. I heard you think my Uncle JJ is a liar? You think that Spider-Man is not a menace?" A voice says from behind Pete as he gets thunked on the head.   
"He never said that. By the way who are you to randomly come up and accuse someone without ever meeting them?" Cyn snaps at the guy with a fierce look in her eyes. "Now why don't you block heads leave us alone and go pick on someone your own size."  
"How do we know your boy here isn't our size? Why don't you stand up man? You too scared?" The guy starts to shake Peter up a bit. "I said, STAND UP!" The guy yells throwing Peter to the ground.   
Cyn jumps up and pushes the guy away from Peter "Asshole I said leave us alone!" Cyn pushes him again and he swings at her. Cyn blocks the blow and looks at him a little astonished. "You just tried to hit a girl. You really are scum." Cyn mocks before clocking the guy in nose. He staggers back and touches his hand to his nose feeling the blood.  
"You little bitch!" He charges at Cyn and she trips him watching him slide past Peter. Everyone in the Cafeteria now takes notice of the fight and start getting invested. He charges again this time landing a blow on Cyn's arm which barely registers on her face. Cyn turns around and roundhouse kicks her attacker knocking him out. Some of his buddies notice and start to run over to Cyn, she readies herself for more until a guy about Peter's height stands up and slams both of them to the ground. And he jogs over to Cyn.  
"Get Peter up and let's go. They will come to in a moment and will not be happy." The guy instructs as Cyn helps Pete up. They follow him out the Cafe doors and through a set of doors in a wing of the building that is still unfinished.  
"What the hell was that? I could have taken them." 

"Yeah, but could you handle the whole wrestling team single handedly? That was J Jonah Jameson's nephew. You know the one who is going to state this year? Leader of the Varsity team?" The guy says giving Cyn a look like she was an idiot.  
"I could of taken them. But why did you help us? Who are you anyway?" Cyn fires at him.  
"I am Reilly Reyes. I just had a feeling that something very bad would happen." Reilly says. "I'm sorry I kinda stole your thunder. I just had a bad feeling and I acted on it. I do that alot. Gets me in trouble alot too. I'll just leave"   
"Hey no its-" before Cyn can finish he is out of the area and completely gone.  
Who the hell is this guy? Why did he suddenly come to the rescue? And where did he disappear to?


	5. Spider Gaining a New Image

That night Peter decides to suit up and tour the town to see if any crime is being committed. He is swinging through a drug zone in Hell's Kitchen when he notices some action in a bar so he decides to check it out. He climbs up the the roof to go in quietly when he notices something strange. From the end of a decorative steel spike someone is hanging. As he gets closer he realizes, it's webbing and the man has been hung. The way his body dangles makes Spidey sick to his stomach. He turns to check more when he is stuck with a web and slammed to the ground.   
Spidey hops up and looks around. "Who's there?" He yells as he scans around.   
"You don't recognize your own work?" A dark voice asks. "I am surprised. You should see what you did inside. Oh the new paint job is magnificent. All of the blood. The human rugs and rags all over, genius."   
At that moment Spidey feels his sense tingle just before being punched in the head.   
"What didn't see that coming?" The voice mocks. "Get up and let's meet officially before the fuzz gets here." He pulls Spider-Man to his feet and steps back.  
Spidey looks at him up down. He has a blood red suit like his with black accents. Curved scythe like blades on his wrists and a sword on his back. "Nice Deadpool cosplay kid. Did your mom make it for you." Spidey examines him a bit more noticing that he is armed well and his material is better than his. "Where did you get your threads?"   
"Made them myself. By the way I am not a cosplayer. That reminds me I need to remodel this." The figure says  
"So who are you and why are you trying to be m-" Spider-Man is cut off my the sound of armored boots on the roof.  
"Evening boys, Spider-Man I heard you took a dark turn." The voice was rough and dark. It was Daredevil come to investigate the disturbance.  
"No Devil I found the guy that has been framing me." At that moment the figure charges at Daredevil and swings a punch which is easily blocked by DD.   
"So we found ourselves a new piece of scum to clean up?" DD says with a slight grin.  
"Funny Devil. I am sorry I can't stay and play but the fuzz is here and I won't be." The figure flips over DareDevil and swings away.   
"Spider we have to go. Now!" DD yells as the cops surround the building.  
The two try to get away without being seen but somehow fail.

**Spider-Man Taken a dark turn or learning from one of the most wanted heroes in New York?**

The head line of all the major papers in the city. Only Peter Parker and Matt Murdock know the truth.


	6. Friendship bonding

"Peter!" Cyn yells after school as she is running up to him. "Hey I was wondering if maybe we could hangout tonight. Just chill. Are you free?"   
"Yeah we can just walk to my place, it's only a few blocks away. I mean unless you are too scared to walk in broad daylight through Hell's Kitchen." Peter jokes as he starts walking.  
"Ok let's go. I'm not scared of this city. Besides we can handle any thugs if any appear." She replies with a grin speeding up her pace to catch up with him.   
A few hours pass and they chill until they get an idea.  
"Put it in Peter it will be fine."  
"Are you sure?"  
"It's not like you are going to destroy anything."  
"Are you completely sure?"  
"Yes now just do it."  
"Ok."  
Cyn holds her breath as she prepares.

Peter puts the cartridge in the old system and prays it is going to work.  
The system and game roar to life. Both of them giggle with joy as they pick up their controllers.  
After an hour of playing they come up with a deal  
"I win, you take me to a movie and pay for everything I want."Cyn says with a sinister smile  
"Then if I win, you cook me dinner tonight after Aunt May goes out and keep me company. Until you either have to go home or Aunt May comes back." Peter shoots back with a smile.   
They play one last round. It ends in a draw.  
"So we do both?" Peter asks with a look that Cyn reads as he actually wants to keep up his deal.  
"Sure" Cyn replies. She turns around after switching off the console and trips. She knocks Peter onto the bed and she lands on top of him. They are face to face, their heartbeats race but at the same time synchronize. Their faces redden. What do they do next?


	7. Alone Together

They just lay their face to face, chest to chest. They just stare into each other's eyes.  
Then the door unlatches and they quickly move away from each other as May steps in. "Peter I am going out. You two be good. If you need to get ahold of me call Tony ok?" May says smiling and shifting her eyes between the two blushing teens. "And if you do decide to 'have some fun' under counter in the restroom is some safety."  
"Aunt May really? I just made friends with her do you have to scare her away even faster?" Peter says with a groan.  
May ignores his complaint and continues "Petey if anyone breaks in, call Tony and stand strong as long as you can until someone can get here to help." She gives him a serious look when she says the word someone and puts extra emphasis on it. "Now I am off, see you when I get home. Have fun." With that Aunt May leaves.   
Peter leaves the room for a minute and grabs a few waters from the fridge and comes back to all of his sheets and blankets wrapped up around Cyn and he can hear her making noises. "Cyn I am so sorry for my aunt. She jokes around alot. Please come out."  
"As long as you promise you didn't just go grab that safety you Aunt talked about." She says with a shaky embarrassed voice.  
"I promise Cyn. I just got us some water. Now it is time for you to get cooking." Peter stoops down and takes some of the blankets off Cyn and hands her the bottle. They sit in silence before Cyn gets up and start cooking.   
About an hour later food is done. Peter prepared the table and the two sat down to eat and talked about their interests which were quite similar.   
After dinner the two sit down to watch a movie.  
The two start talking again. Peter fumbles as he tries to get up and accidently pins Cyn to the couch. The two turn red again. This time Peter gives in, he attacks Cyn in a passionate kiss. Cyn kisses back leading to a makeout fest until Aunt May opens the door laughing with Mr. Stark. The two jump to opposite ends of the couch beating red, hearts racing, both smiling like fools.


	8. The dark events of that night

While Peter and Cyn we're having an interesting night, trouble brewed through out the city. A drug war is about to explode in the middle of Downtown New York. Two gangs meet in the streets. The first shot fired is not seen or expected. The gangs clash. bullets, blades, and technology aid in the fight. Bodies drop like flies.  
A laugh is heard from a dark alley oddly stopping the fight as it catches everyone off guard.   
"Well well well two of the biggest drug gangs in one place." A figure clad in blood red, black, and silver. It is the Spider-Man imposter. "Well I see no friendly spiders here. Looks like I have to clean up." He webs two gangs members and pull them into the walls beside him breaking their skulls with a loud crack. "This is your final hour boys. My venom is setting in." He charges forward as the war continues. Gang vs gang vs Spider imposter.  
Blood flies at people fall. The blades of the spider cutting cleanly through the bodies. Until only one person is left other then the imposter. One of the gang leaders.  
"So spider, it's just you and me." The leader removes a syringe from his pocket and injects it's contents into his bloodstream through his neck. His muscles begin to flex and grow, he grows physically towering over the imposter. "Time to squash this spider!"   
The spider swings around the towering leader as he slams down his fist  
"Missed me you raging dipshit." He drops onto the leaders back and slides down slashing his back open spilling blood all over the ground. The spider slashes into the behemoths body as more and more blood sloshes over the ground. With one or two more slashes the arm blades break inside the body of the beast "Motherfucker!"  
He reaches for his back and removes his katana and continues his assault on the behemoth before removing his head with one clean slash. He watches as it crahes to the ground and rolls away.  
"My work is done here. Now to make a new plan."


	9. movie date

"So you two kids an item?" Tony asks with a smile plopping down on the couch between them. "Any secrets come out then?" His smile fades when he looks at Peter.   
"No sir we just aaaa got caught up in a moment..." Peter's face flushes a bit but reddens back up when he makes eye contact with Cyn again.   
"You two are some of the weirdest kids I know. And I know Squirrel Girl." Tony laughs as he stands back up and walks back over to May. "So May and I were having a certain talk and Peter can't hear about it. Yet. Why don't you two go to a movie or something?"   
Cyn looks at Peter with a smile, "Looks like you have to keep your end of the deal now."  
"Dang. OK hooow about we go see that new monster movie or that new found footage movie?"   
"You are such a fucking nerd. I love it. That new paranormal activity movie."  
Peter walks back to his room and grabs his wallet. "Let's go. And yes I am keeping my end of the deal."  
The two get a ride from Tony's car service to the theater and enter the movie ready for it to start. They sat watching the movie jumping and laughing at the effects. Some contact of faces was made. Until a crash was heard from the lobby. The crashes get louder and closer. The seats under Peter and Cyn collapse. Peter panics and grabs her hand. Cyn looks down, they are hanging, she looks up and sees Peter gripped to the wall.  
"You're-" she is cut off by something pulling her down into the dust and smoke.  
"Paaaaarrrrrkkkkker come out to play with us!" A warped shrill voice screams. It sounds like Cyn but more, evil.  
Peter drops to the floor as the cloud clears. And Peter looks as his date and friend have been turned into a puppet for the symbiote in red, Carnage.


	10. Date gone bad

Carnage swings an arm axe towards Peter with a sickening jagged toothed grin. Peter narrowly dodges with only his shirt being slashed.  
"Let her go Carnage!" Peter yells. He is defenseless, his web shooters were back home and he had no way to get ahold of Tony or get his suit delivered.  
"Carnage let her go or I will resort to desperate measures!" Peter yells as he pulls his phone out of his pocket before realizing it is turned off.  
Carnage whips the phone out of his hand and laughs. "You are too pitiful Parker," Carnage thinks for a moment, the fused body convulsing partially. "I'll give her back, this time, she is too resistant to my control anyway." With that Carnage detaches himself and slips out of the building.   
Cyn lays limp on the floor for a few seconds. Peter runs over and picks her up.   
"Cyn are you ok?"  
She opens her eyes slowly and pushes him away before quickly hopping to her feet and turning to run.  
"Cyn please!" But she is gone before he can stop her.

Peter slumps slightly, harshly disappointed in himself.


	11. The hiring of an enemy?

Peter stumbles out of the theatre with puffed eyes and a ripped shirt. He scared her off. He did exactly what he hoped not to do. He walked around a bit before hearing a voice from above him.  
"Hey kid, you shouldn't be out here this late unprotected. It's not safe out here." The deep voice booms as the owner of it jumps from a near by roof. The figure takes a long hard look at Peter and cocks his head "Hey you ok? You look a little worse for ware."  
"I'm fine. My night just took a bad turn, just leave me alone." Peter replies with a heavy tone.  
"I choose not to. I feel like you need someone to talk to." The figure steps out revealing himself as the Spider imposter.  
"Why the fuck do you care you scum. You hurt anyone who gets close to you! You even try to frame Spider-Man!" Peter yells  
"Fine to prove I'm not here to hurt you or anyone now." The imposter disengages what is left of his arm blades and drops his sword. He then sets his web shooters on the ground. "See. Now talk before I have to make you."  
"Why don't you just leave me alone. You ruin enough lives! Why should I let you in. I'll just get hurt even more. So just leave. Me. ALONE!" Peter throws a a swift punch aimed for the imposter jaw. It is caught and Peter drops to his knees crying and panting. "It's all my fault. I kept a secret from her. He scared her away from me because of it. I have to get her back. And destroy him...."  
The Imposter thinks for a second and releases Pete's fist. "Tell you what kid," the imposter stands him up. "You tell me who to take care of and how badly and I will do it for you as a favor. I need no payment. Only a favor in return eventually." Peter looks into his mask and can feel the sincerity from this imposter. "Meanwhile you go get the girl back. Deal?"  
Peter wipes away the tears as his eyes harden. "Deal." He smiles slightly. "Your target is the Carnage Symbiote, he attacked the theatre last. He couldn't of gotten too far."  
"Roger that. Now you get home before something happens. And get that girl back." The imposter says as he is re-equipping his gear.  
"Wait. What do I call you anyway?"  
"That will make itself public soon." With that the imposter swings off and Peter goes home and explains the events of the night to Tony and May, leaving out the part about the deal.


	12. New Suit

He stands over the table with his shooters in pieces. "Ok I just need to add the chemical to change the strength." He turns to the jagged beaker of the schools broken biohazard equipment. As he mixes the solution he cuts his fingers, changing the chemical composition more then he planned. "Fuck! No no no no no. Ugh this was the last chance I get for a while. Oh well it will have to do for now." He finishes with his new cartridges and rebuilds the shooters for a new design.   
He moves to the robotics lab. "I should be able to use this to alter my suit some more. But can I add the spares into the mix? Yeah I can I know exactly what to do. But I will have to fix up the new controller, but that could completely screw me up too. Oh well I have to keep my word. I made a deal with him." He opens a hidden slot in the wall and pulls out a few data chips and smaller tech. He finishes building a new spider gadget. "Wait what was that?" He asks himself as he hears something move. "Shit it's security." He slides next to the door and waits for the guard to come through before hitting him over the head with one of the robot projects and escapes climbing to the roof.   
He slings his bag off of his back and puts on his webshooters. "Now for my final test." He takes the new spider controller and places it on his back. "Ok Octane, sync." He says before the spiderbot climbs to the base of his neck and sinks it's legs and fangs into his spine. It hurts and he let's out a yell of pain before breathing deep and composing himself again. "Ok Octane, full activation of suit 276 mark Alpha." He spreads his arms as his new suit covers his body. Nanotech spiders crawl over his body and sync up to him to give full mobility. He tenses up as a new weight is brought to his back as four large thin appendages grow from the suit with razor sharp blades at the end of the new spider legs. Finally he pulls his signature equipment. He attached new blades to the top of his webshooters capable of retracting into the suit. The new blades and metal for the new parts were made from a special part of his history.  
He shoots his webs across the street they are a new blood red, like his suit, he pulls himself across. The webbing seems more powerful. Under the mask he is smiling. He has finally made a suit worth being a Spider-Man. Better then what he was made for.


	13. Making up?

The next morning Peter rides his bike over to the Stark building that Cyn works at to see if he can talk to her. He has Flowers and chocolates with a card reading 'I am sorry you almost got killed' for a small push.   
He rides up and locks up his bike before walking in. "Morning Jennifer. Is Cyn around anywhere?"   
"Actually yeah. She is down the hall to the left." Jennifer replies with a smile.  
Peter walks to the room Cyn is working in and walks in sets the gifts on her desk and steps back. She ignores him and continues working. He stands against the wall and waits for anything. After five minutes he breaks the silence.  
"Cyn....I'm so sorry...."  
She looks at him and then runs out of the room prompting him to go after him. He follows her down through a doorway he recognizes. "Cyn watch out!" He yells as he jumps and turns her toward the ceiling as a chute opens up and they slide down. Peter holds Cyn tight as they fall, he feels something in the shoot catch him in the back but ignores it as he tries to protect the girl he fell for. They somehow end up in a room right off the lobby with Tony.  
Cyn pushes Peter off and tries to leave when the door is barricaded by a steel wall.   
"Now you two talk this out before Uncle Tony does." Tony says leaning back in his chair.  
"Cyn I am sorry. I wasn't thinking. I should have brought some of my tech I could have safe you..." Peter says as he slides down the wall his eyes watering up again.  
"I am not mad you didn't have your tech. I am infuriated that you didn't tell me who you were. Especially after I told you how I felt about masked heroes." She takes a few steps towards Peter before he dives at her and knocks her to the ground. The walls fly in towards them as something explodes.


	14. Symbiote destroyer

It did not take long for the imposter finds Carnage trying to take another host. It is time for him to keep his end of the deal, take Carnage out.   
"Hey you red puddle of disease!" He calls to the symbiote before he can take host. "Yeah I'm talking to you ya Slimer reject! Come get some!"  
The Symbiote hisses as he has lost his new host and meal as he was distracted. "How dare you Spider! You ruined my lunch!" He rushes towards the imposter with a screech.   
"Oh this is too easy!" He swings his bladed fist towards Carnage cutting him clean in half. "Did you feel that sludge man?"   
The symbiote screams as he reforms and swings his claws at the imposter. "How dare you try to cut me down! Wait you are not the Spider, you must have been a dirty reject." Carnage laughs as he insults the spider figure.  
"I am no dirty reject! Octane, sub-sonic wave power 6 to my fists!" A piercing sound wave emits from his hands causing Carnage to scream in pain before taking a swift right hook to the jaw. "I have it set to a wave that can hurt you but not dematerialize you. If anything it materializes you better so I can cause you more pain."  
Carnage tries to escape with a quick web shot to swing away but is followed until they are outside of the Stark building.  
Carnage laughs again. "You really are a dirty copy. A fanboy? You will die like the rest. Filthy reject."  
"Sub-sonic wave power 10 Octane, I am done with this sentient bloody diarrhea puddle!" With that the spider figure punches Carnage in the gut sending him flying into a semi. Both go flying into the Stark building.


	15. Mending bonds through acts of heroics and violence

Peter covers Cyn with his body as debris flies.  
"Peter take this." Tony yells as he slides a briefcase to Peter. "It's that new suit I was designing, best time to practice is in the field."   
Peter opens the case and rolled over off of Cyn and puts it on. It is almost the same suit but with sonic wave capabilities.  
"Hey Carnage, how's it feel to see double?" He calls as he jumps over to the other Spider.  
"And for your information. I am no reject or Spider-Man fanboy. My name is Blood Web." He engages his blades and turns to Spidey. "You ready my spider brethren?"   
"Ready as I can be."   
"I wouldn't do that Spider-Man." A voice says. It can't be. Carnage has taken Cyn as a temporary host again.  
Blood Web sprints towards the being with blades drawn.  
"No!" Spidey yells as he webs Blood's legs. "That is an innocent civilian in that Symbiote. We do this my way this time." Spidey rushes Carnage as he readies his new tech.   
Carnage tries to whip at Spider-Man but Blood Web cuts himself free and runs interference cutting down Carnage's elongated weapons until Spidey can get in close enough.  
He runs up to Carnage with a sonic emitter blaring a sound only Carnage can hear and tears Cyn away and moves her to a safe place with Tony. "Watch her."  
He turns his attention back to the screaming Symbiote before being blocked by Blood Web.  
"Spider believe me let me set off a sub sonic blast at him. Then you can have a hay day on him." Spidey nods with a cocky attitude as Blood Web pulls himself above Carnage on a beam sticking out of the building. "Octane, Sub-sonic wave blast power 8 from our new legs." Blood Web's new spider appendages rise from his body before emitting a low frequency blast making Carnage's body more solid and harder for him to fight back or form weapons. "Go for it Spider."  
Spider-Man rushes Carnage and unleashes a series of blows with the ferocity of Wolverine. And with the most strength he can muster before emitting a sonic wave that rivals Blood Web's causing Carnage's body to spasm and deform as he slinks into a small crack.  
When Spidey looks to thank Blood Web he has left already. Peter takes off the mask when he reaches Tony and Cyn dropping to his knees before laying down on his back. "Well I'm beat, nap time."   
Just as he closes his eyes he is under attack again. But this time by Cyn kissing him. He reciprocates by kissing her back and sits up.  
"Don't you ever lie to me again or I swear I will murder your ass." Cyn says as tears stream down her cheeks.  
The three return to Aunt May's and Cyn helps May with dinner as Tony and Peter sit on the couch talking science and technology.  
It turned out to be a great day for them. But how long will it last? And who is Blood Spider under the mask?


	16. Quick check in

Peter climbs up Cyn's house to her bedroom window and knocks to see if he can come in and hangout. Cyn quickly runs to the window and pulls him into her room.  
"Peter what the hell, why did you come through the window and not use the front door?" Cyn says with a laugh.  
"This was less awkward. And I wanted to check on you. After the incident at the Stark building I wanted to know if you are ok."  
"Yeah I'm fine Peter just a little sore." Cyn sits on her bed with a wince holding her arm.  
"Cyn I can tell you are not fine. What is really bothering you? I can clearly see it's your arm for one. Here." He helps he lay down and get comfortable. "So what caused this? Did you fall down the stairs or something?" Peter asks sarcastically.  
"Yes that's exactly what happened. At least as far as my parents know." Cyn says as Peter sits on the side of the bed next to her and moves some hair off of her face. "I don't want you to but you should go. My parents will be home any second." Cyn says with a rushed tone.  
Peter nods in understanding and kisses Cyn before climbing back out the window.


	17. The hidden Thorne

The night was clear. Stars shining, the only beauty to Hell's Kitchen that night.   
A girl slides down the drain pipe of her house to the street down below. She is clad in black clothing and a jacket of leather. She has two objects on her sides. She runs through the alleys listening. In the distance a few men can be heard laughing.  
"You boys ready to get rich tonight?" A gruff voice asks to three other figures.  
The four walk up to a large building. A bank of substantial size that would hold a lot of money.  
The girl runs out of the alley to confront them. "Hey dirt bags how about you just leave now before any of you get hurt."  
"Aaww a little girl is threatening us. Why don't you run on home and gossip to you girl friends about that boy at school that is so cute." One laughs before the girl runs up and kicks him into a mailbox.   
"How about we just do it the hard way. You don't deserve the choice of the easy way." The girl turns around to see one of the other men's fist in front of her face before she feels the pain of his knuckles on her jaw. The girl retorts with a kick to that same man's ribs, feeling a crack she was satisfied with the pain she gave to the scum. She spun around around hearing the the cocking. The man aims for her. She prepares for the end. As he is about to pull the trigger a blood red web grabs the gun throwing it into the street and another web thrown the man through a car door. Blood Web drops on top of the man by the mailbox and spins himself around snapping the man's neck with a satisfying sound.   
"So you a new vigilante out here?" He asks grabbing the man out of the car.  
Before she can answer she is grabbed from behind with a chain wrapped around her throat. "So girly you need a man to save you?"  
"Buddy I wouldn't underestimate her." As soon as Blood says this the girl in sheathes twin daggers and stabs the man in the hips digging toward his kidneys causing him to release the chain. She removes the daggers and reverse roundhouse kicks him in his hip.   
"For your information, the name is Thorne. And you sir aren't going to last very long in this condition. So I should just put you out of your misery." With this Thorne cuts into the man's throat. He gurgles drowning in his own blood.   
Thorne turns around to see Blood Web sticking the last guy to the wall and extending his blades. Web steps back and pulls his arm back before swinging at the man. The two just stand in silence for a second before the man's head falls off from a clean cut.  
"That is how you kill scum. Now we better go before the fuzz shows up, they really do not like us doing this shit." Both of them scatter. Thorne runs home and climbs back up the drain pipe and back into her room and quickly changing into her comfortable clothes. She climbs into bed and quickly falls asleep.


	18. A fun night alone WARNING:SMUT

Cyn knocked on the door eagerly awaiting her boyfriend to answer the door. They were going to be alone tonight in his house. Peter answers the door and is quickly greeted with a kiss before letting Cyn in.  
"So Petey what is the plan for the night?" She asks with a slight grin.  
"Well I will be cooking us a meal fit for a college student and then it's woman's choice." He gives a small smirk before turning on the stove and lights the gas.  
Peter works in the kitchen while Cyn explores the house. After about an hour and three fire extinguisher shots later, dinner is ready.  
"Bone apple teeth" Peter says with a grin.  
"It's Bon appetit you uncultured swine." Cyn replies with a giggle.  
The two begin to eat when Cyn asked if there was anything to drink.  
"Yeah in the fridge bottom shelf. I can get it if you want."   
"No I got it." Cyn retrieves a pitcher from the fridge. She is walking back when she 'accidentally' slips and the pitcher goes flying dumping on both of them. "Shit I am so sorry Petey." They are both soaked through their clothes.  
"It's OK C, come on I will lend you some of my clothes until these are out of the wash." Cyn's face lights up and she runs to his room. He hands her a pair of shorts and she has already grabbed on of his hoodies. "You can go change in the restroom if you want. I gotta find some clothes."  
Cyn runs off and changes. She looks in the mirror and giggles. Second date and she already stole one of his hoodies. She walks out of the bathroom and looks into Peter's room. He stands there, back to her in nothing but his boxers. "Damn." Is all she can utter before he turns around to look at her.   
"Hey. Wasn't expecting you to a come out that quick." He chuckles as he turns beet red. He breathes out a long breath before uttering another word. "So what now?"   
Cyn is looking at him biting her lip. She did always want to bag a masked hero, she got one. But her fantasies we're once just that. She bites her lip and looks him up and down.   
She walks over and kisses him lightly before looking him in the eyes. Those eyes, she starts to lose her stance before Peter catches her. They both move to the bed and begin to passionately kiss. Cyn can feel his manhood grow and they get more and more intense. Peter moves to her neck before she catch her breathe. She let's out a faint moan as he moves his hand up the hoodie.   
Cyn grabs his hand and moves it back down. She wasn't expecting Peter to continue to lower his hand, sliding it under her shorts and sliding a finger. Cyn let's out another moan as he moves his finger slowly.   
The act feels so right. Cyn can feel him now as he gets more and more aroused. He begins to pull the shorts down when they both hear something and stop. The front door opens. Peter jumps up and webs the door shut.   
"Fuck! Tony and Aunt May are back early." Peter says through his teeth as he grabs a pair shirt and pulls it over his head and tries to pull his pants up.  
"Shit I'm still hard." He says as he tries to readjust and zip up his pants before Tony pops the door open. He stops midway through opening it noticing the webs before it dawns on him.  
"I am so sorry kids. Guess you will have to save it for another time." He says just quiet enough May doesn't hear. "Your secret is safe with me."   
Both the teens look at each other bright red and start to giggle. Tony was always so chill.


	19. Topple

The thunder cracks as the thugs ribs do. Thorne has found herself in a bit of a problem. She meant to break up a small drug operation but it turned out to be way bigger then she expected.   
She swings around and cuts one of the brutes tendons in his calf causing him to collapse. She was being overwhelmed, her mouth was bleeding and he clothing was torn up. She was slowing down from the pain of her broken ribs and cracked wrist. She feels a sharp pain in the back of her head. She can feel the blood run down her neck.  
"How do you like the feeling of pipes on your head girly?" The man asks pulling her up by her hair.  
"Now we will take it nice and slow with you. Have fun." He says with a smirk.  
"I don't think so scumbags." A voice yells. Blood Web drops down and stabs the man in the back of the head. "Hey Thorne looks like you need help. Cover your ears." Thorne covers her ears as Blood Web extends his other legs. "Octane sonic blast power -10 sub boom 12!" A deep harsh rumble shakes the building before men start dropping. The sound is killing them from explosions of there bodies. The building begins to crumble as Blood Web picks Thorne up and pulls them out before the building collapses killing anyone else who may have survived.


	20. Worried Spider

Peter sat in his journalism class alone. He hadn't seen Cyn since last night. She seemed fine after she left. What happened?  
The bell rang for class to end and Peter went to lunch and tried to get a hold of Cyn. Nothing, he starts to get more worried until someone grabs his shoulders.  
"Hey Petey. Looks like your little bitch of a guard isn't here to protect you today. How about we have some fun?"  
Peter grabs his hand and forces him to release. "Did you just call Cyn a bitch?" Peter stands up and pushes the guy against the table behind him. "You do not talk shit about her you inbred swine." Peter turns around to sit down but stops as he senses the bully coming. "Wrong choice asshole." He whips around and slams the bully's head into the lunch table before quickly slipping out to the construction area to see if he can talk to Reilly. Maybe he can calm Peter down.  
Peter slips in and looks around. "Hey Reyes you here?" Peter calls and listens to the echoing of his voice. He hears nothing and leaves.


	21. The Reveal of the Thorne

Peter walks out of the school to see one of Tony's limos parked in front.  
"Hey Pete hop in." Happy says opening the door. Peter climbs in to see Tony waiting for him. "She is ok. She came in bad condition and as someone. And your 'friend' brought her to me." Tony removes his sunglasses as the limo moves out and looks Peter in the eye. "You two need to talk. I already scolded her for it. I think you need to learn for yourself and have your own chat with her while I talk to your doppelganger and then you can have a chat with him."  
Peter's eyes shift to a deep mix of anxiety and anger.   
They arrive to Stark tower and Peter sprints inside to find Cyn. He eventually finds her in one of the guestrooms and kneels next to the bed. He looks at her noticing the injuries. "Cyn what the hell happened?" He then notices the black clothes and daggers. "You didn't C, please tell me you didn't."  
Tony walks in after him. "She did. She went by Thorne. She really did well. She left designs everywhere she served justice, granted it was only a few places. But I think you should come downstairs to interrogate your aaaaa, buddy."


	22. Battle of the Spiders

Peter runs to a hidden room and enters a code that covers him in a suit that felt like an old friend. "Welcome back the Iron Spider."   
Peter enters the area where Blood Web is sitting and waiting to talk to him. "What the hell happened out there Web?? You let my girl get hurt. How dare you!" Peter takes a swing at him prompting a flip over his head to try to not piss him off. But that has passed, Peter has lost his nice guy act now. "You are dead for hurting her. How dare you hurt Thorne!" He uses one of the steel legs and smack Blood Web across the room and through a wall.   
The two begin to exchange blows. Blood Web says nothing and continues to exchange blows. He even extends his own extra legs to help him fight.  
The battle continues into the streets. Blood Web kicks Spidey in the chest causing him and the suit to fly across the road. The suit locks up, Spidey is stuck.   
"I never hurt her Jackass. Don't expect me to help you, but I have made an alliance with her. Keep her around and safer. I can help, but apparently you don't want me." With that Blood Web disappears.


	23. Peter thought wrong

Peter runs back to the room Cyn is in after he finally gets back to the tower with the tin can.  
"Is she awake yet Tony?"   
"Yes Peter. She was a little scared when she got up but was hoping you would be here. Go on in."  
Peter opened the door slowly and slid in closing it behind him. "How you feeling C?" He asks slowly making his way to the bed.  
"Ow. All I have to say. Ow." Cyn cracks a fake smile trying to hide the pain."  
"Cyn what were you thinking going out there and fighting. You could of died. Especially from fighting Blood Web!"  
"I wanted to stop crime in this city. You do it all the time. And Blood Web was helping me. He saved my ass a couple times. He is the reason I am alive right now, he pulled me out of a collapsing building."  
Peter looks at her wide eyed. "I just tried to beat the shit out of him for hurting you. He never tried to stop me."  
"He probably blames himself Pete. He brought me here thinking Tony could help." Cyn looks upset and angry at Peter.  
"She is telling the truth Peter. I spoke with him when he brought her in. His tech is impeccable too. You should make amends with him. He did help you save your relationship."  
Peter feels a pit well up in his stomach. He knows he screwed up.


	24. Amends and Care

Tony, May, and the two teens choose for Cyn to stay with Peter and May. Peter helps bring her in and lays her on his bed.   
"There you go Cyn, you need anything right now or do you just want to rest and watch a movie or play a game?"   
"I am fine Peter. And I should be able to go out with you tonight. As long as you can carry me."  
"No no no no no, you are staying here and resting no questions asked."  
"Mcxuse me bitch. I will-" Cyn feels a deep pain rush through her body.  
"Point proven C."   
"You win this time."  
"Ok well I have to go do something and fix something I messed up. Aunt May will help you with whatever you need." Peter changes into his Spidey suit and leaves to find Blood Web and fix what he did. Spider-Man swings around for hours before he notices something, something wrong with the school. He swings down to see the school is wrecked. The construction area is destroyed. The school looks like it is ready to fall. He swings back home to alert Cyn. And then gets a hold of Stark for a full investigation.


	25. Raging Destruction

Blood Web swings through the city after the confrontation between him and Spidey. He swings to the school's construction area and let's his web go. In air he extends blades on his wrists and his other legs as he closes in he cuts through the supports and brings down sections of the school. He runs through the school breaking doors, windows, lockers, and stone pillars.   
"He hates us Octane. There will never be a place on the good side for us. And we don't steal. We kill, and destroy." Blood Web twitches as he feels a shock from Octane. "I know bud. We must do something." Blood Web runs through the school vandalizing and demolishing more and more until he is satisfied. He swings away as the sun begins to set. He swings to a special location. He climbs up and through a window.  
"Octane, hidden nano." The suit disperses and Octane disconnects from Blood's spine getting a pained grunt from him before climbing onto his desk.   
"Come down for dinner!" A female yells from the floor below. Blood pays no heed. "Reilly Reyes I swear to the Lord above I will beat you again if you are not down here in ten seconds."


	26. Reyes home life WARNING: Physical abuse

Reilly runs downstairs and sits at the dinner table before his mom could get a chance to threaten him again.   
"So you piece of shit, where have you been? Getting STDs? Getting screwed in the ass?" Reilly was in a foster home for most of his life, this was his adoptive family. His mom always resented him for one reason. He was Gay. Reilly had come out when he brought a guy home from school one night and told his mother. She took out a bat and beat him with it after chasing the guy out. "Anyway, you are home alone tonight. I have to work extra at the club tonight." She looks at him with a glare, "No one is going in or out of this house. If I find out you left, you might not see the light again." She walks upstairs to her room to change for work.  
After an hour Reilly's mom stumbles down the stairs, hammered and carrying a leather belt. She walks up behind Reilly and whips him in the back. He rears back with a screech of pain. She continues to whip him until he is on the floor. He can feel the blood on his back. He feels numb, the pain is so severe he feels nothing anymore. He blacks out.  
Reilly wakes up an hour later his mom standing above him again.   
"You ungrateful little bastard! You made me miss work!" She picks Reilly up by his hair and slams him back to the ground. She continues to slam him down over and over. Reilly can feel blood rushing from his nose. His mom flips him over and starts to beat on his chest and face. He tries to hide his face.  
"You cry or try to defend yourself it just get worse you f***** (I hate this word so much it just seemed to fit in the situation. I am sorry if it hurts or offends anyone.) garbage!" The abuse continues for another twenty minutes before his mom returns to her room and Reilly lays in the floor bloodied and beaten. He can feel nothing except the blood soaking his body.


	27. Reyes Alone again

The lights of the emergency vehicles flashed brilliantly as Reilly runs up to the club his mom works at.  
"Officer what happened out here?" Reyes asks trying to look passed the officer.  
"It seems one of the mob bosses around here didn't get paid. Six dead, twelve injured," Reilly tries to see passed him again,"Hey do you have business here?" The officer asks sternly.  
"My mom works here. I wanted to see if she was ok. The name is Berret, I am her adopted son Reilly Reyes."  
The officer looks over his notes and puts a hand on Reilly's shoulder. "Son I regret to tell you. Your mother was caught in part of the crossfire, she is no longer with us."  
Reilly backs up and starts running. He runs home and picks up his nanotech controller. "Octane we have some business with the mob tonight. Time to defy mom's rules one last time, like the let down I always was to her." A single tear runs down Reilly's face as he suits up for what may be the bloodiest night of his career.


	28. The loss of a dear friend

_his chapter is written for a close friend who has suffered a loss recently. By their request I am writing about a couple heavy topics. Specifically loss and other topics. Please read at your own pace._  
The school had been closed after the destruction. Peter and Cyn had a plan that day to spend it just hanging out. Until something happened.  
*Ding* Peter picks up his phone to read a message from Cyn. -Something happened. I don't think we can meet up for a while.- Peter knows something really bad must have happened.  
-C is everything ok?-  
Cyn doesn't answer. Something serious happened.   
Days go by and Peter never spoke to Cyn. He goes to her apartment to see her.  
Peter knocks on the door and is greeted by her mom who gives him a look of despair. "She won't come out of her room. She won't eat or talk to anyone. We are scared for her health." She leads Peter in and he sits against Cyn's door.  
Peter hears movement and a thump when he puts his head on the door. "Cyn I am here for you. Even if you don't want to talk or want me to see you I am here for you. I love you."  
More movement can be heard from the room and a faint voice. "I lost someone. Someone close."   
Peter sighs as he can hear the shakiness of her voice. "Cyn, I am here. We don't have to talk I will wait until you are ready."  
Peter quickly finds himself in Cyn's room being a cuddle buddy to a tear stained Cyn. Peter embraces Cyn as she starts to cry again. Peter kisses her head.   
Cyn soon opened up about her friend. "He was in our class. He shot himself while his family was out to eat after he got home from work." She cries more but shortly falls asleep from exhaustion. Peter stayed with her all night. She opened up more and more as the night goes on.


	29. Road to recovery (smut warning)

Peter's eyes snap open with a start as his phones alarm rings. Six o'clock AM, Cyn's parents have already left to work. Peter can feel Cyn squirming as he turns off the alarm. He looks at her practically drowning in his hoodie cuddled up to him. He can tell she is quickly soothed again as she snuggles into his chest, listening to his heartbeat.  
"Do you want to get up or stay in bed a bit longer?" Peter asks smiling tiredly at Cyn.  
Cyn shoots him a look and pins him down while cuddling him.   
"Back to sleep it is."  
The two cuddle up closer as the morning continues.  
A few hours later Peter wakes again with a bit of a problem. 'shit shit shit worst time for morning wood. Fuck fuck fuck. Go away' Peter thinks before feeling Cyn move.  
"What the fuck!" Cyn yells as she feels his spider rod poke her from behind.  
"Sorry." Is all Peter can muster before he turns beet red as Cyn moves closer and starts to grind on him.  
"Don't apologize it doesn't feel bad, just was a surprise. Quite a pleasant surprise too." Cyn looks back at Peter quickly and winks as she starts to grind on him more. "I think I want to have a little bit of fun." Cyn says with a bit of lust in her voice.  
"Are you sure Cyn?"  
"100%"  
Peter slowly reaches around Cyn sliding one hand up the hoodie and one down her underwear. He lightly grips Cyn's breast and starts to tease her with his fingers getting a small sound of pout before surprising her by slipping his fingers in.  
"Oh god." Cyn breaths with surprise.  
"That good?" Peter asks as he kisses her neck getting another moan from her.  
Cyn begins moving more and more arching her back before turning to look at Peter. "I think I am ready."   
"Are you sure?"   
"Yes" Cyn replies taking a small package out of her nightstand and tearing it open. Peter pulls off his jeans and boxers before Cyn does a double take between the condom in the package and Peter's not so little friend. "Fuck."  
"I always carry a spare Cyn. For safety." Peter says before taking a condom from his jeans and rolling it onto his throbbing member. "Ready?"   
Cyn slides her underwear off and pulls up the hoodie before replying with a deep breath. "Ready."  
Peter lines himself up and slowly inserts his member inside Cyn.   
Tears well up and stream down Cyn's cheeks as blood trickles out of her for a bit before the pain ceases to exist and is replaced by pleasure.  
Peter picks up the pace a little as Cyn moans loudly and grips the sides of the bed with pleasure. Cyn can not help her pleasure. Something Wells inside her before she screams with pleasure as she arches her back causing Peter to slide deeper.  
"Oh fuck that feels so good." Cyn says as she climaxes for a second time.  
"I-I'm-" before Peter can finish his sentence Cyn feels the heat from his body through the rubber. Peter pulls out and goes to the restroom to clean himself up.  
Peter returns after a few minutes and sits on the side of the bed. "Holy."  
"Shit." Cyn finishes as she sits up and hugs Peter from behind. "Thank you."  
"For what. Didn't it hurt?"  
"At first yes. But then holy shit it felt so good. I am so glad I met you. And that I let you in. In many ways. " Cyn says ending her sentence on a giggle. "I love you my Spider."   
"I love you too my eternal flame."


	30. Suit upgrade

"Octane, it's time to live up to my name. It's time to spill some crimson life." Blood Web drops down to the crime scene and slams one of the cops against a wall in the alley. "Who the fuck runs this territory pig?"  
The cop looks Blood in the eye before replying. "Why the fuck should I tell a Spidey wannabe?"   
Blood Web extends his other limbs before speaking again. "You better squeal pig or I'll have to put you to slaughter." Blood says extending all of his blades. "This is no time for smart comments."  
The cop deadpans and looks at Blood Web. "Oink oink you stupid spider."  
"Wrong answer motherfucker!" Blood Web stabs his legs through the cops appendages before stretching him out and slashing at his body, tearing him limb from limb, blood oozing all over. Entrails spilling everywhere. Something in his head snaps as he walks out of the alley holding up the cops head to show his prize to the other police.  
"This is what happens when you answer wrong to the Blood Spider you fucking hogs!" The suit mask morphs into the shape of a Symbiote as Blood Web takes a large bite out of the head before throwing it into a police car, lodging the head in the front, crushing everything inside. Blood Web swings away as the other cops are stunned.  
Blood Web swings around until he drops in front of a worn down building. He has a strong feeling that leads him inside. He roams the building until he reaches the basement.  
The smell of rotting flesh and death. He can hear a beast screech as he walks. "I sense a strong murderous spirit inside of you spider one." The creature spouts as it slinks around and then reforms in front of Blood Web.  
"Carnage I have come for a reason. I understand now. You were not in the wrong to kill. I have come with an offer. I will be your host, but We stay We not you." A sudden shock runs through his body as Octane objects to this idea. "You stupid mechanical bug! I am in control! I don't need you!" Reyes rips the device from his neck, he smashes the spider to the ground crushing it.  
Carnage jumps at the opportunity and slinks inside of Reyes wounds. He hears him inside. Carnage tries to take over. But something happens, a relationship is found, a perfect match is made. A symbiotic relationship is obtained.  
Reilly stands up as the Carnage Symbiote forms a new suit. It looks like the original Symbiote but with Blood Web's symbol on the chest and back with his signature blades. The spider legs grow and are more menacing than ever. The new pairing smiles and laughs opening the giant maw of serrated teeth and extending the long slimy tongue.  
"We are Blood Web!"


	31. Blood Web's Bloodbath

Reyes enters the building with the Symbiote disguised as a mob suit and walks through the club undetected. No ID required. They make their way up the stairs to an office.  
"Boss we fulfilled the hit but other lives were taken."  
"As long as that cheapskates dead I am happy boys."  
Reilly listens to the conversation through the door before opening it and attempting to get the others out of the room. "Boys there is a guy downstairs demanding to see the boss. He claims he is loaded. They need help down stairs." The two mobsters leave Reyes and the Mob boss alone in the office.  
"Ah so someone was able to infiltrate my club that easily?"   
"Yes boss, he seems serious."  
"He must be pretty slick if he made it into this room without anyone except the boss noticing." The Mob Boss smiles as he looks at Reyes. "What is your name boy?"  
"My name doesn't matter. What does is you should cherish these last few moments before your death for the club shooting." Reilly takes a step forward, but before he can take another he is met with a drop. Somehow a button was pressed opening a trap door below him. Clever.  
Reyes lands feet first in the middle of the club before the mob boss' voice comes over the intercom. "This is the intruder. Whoever kills and brings him to me first gets 50% of the money from our next collection."  
Before Reyes can react bullets start flying killing people on the other ends of the room. Reyes covers his body with his new Symbiote suit and decides to let his murderous side loose.   
"It's time for the Blood bath!" They scream as they run through the club blades drawn. Heads fly as blood spurts out like fountains. Body parts drop as the blades reap across those unfortunate enough to be in the club. The blood is invigorating to Blood Web as he laughs more and more with every dead body. An insatiable hunger washes over them as they kill. They begin to rip and tear flesh from their victims until no one but the boss is left.  
The boss removes a small box from his pocket before speaking. "If I activate this box you lose all of your power. All I must do is take one shot and it is over."  
The mob boss reaches his thumb to press the button but before he can Blood Web webs the device ripping it and the bosses arm from him. "Now you can feel your own wrath!" After screeching this he beats the boss to death with his own arm before devouring his corpse leaving no trace of the mob boss. The blood soaking the ground of the club as Reyes walks outside changing the Symbiote back into normal clothes before swinging away from the scene.


	32. Wrong Target?

Reilly slams the door of the empty house and runs into the living room to switch on the television.  
"It appears someone has killed everyone who was in attendance of this club tonight." The reporter says as she turns to an officer for an interview.  
"It appears that they entered with no trouble but when they were discovered they killed all witnesses. Some of the attendees are missing chunks of flesh and other things. But there is one skeleton that has been picked clean and a disembodied arm."  
Reilly laughs as he sees the uncomfortable shifting of the reporter.  
"This seems to have been a mob club, but not the same gang that shot up the gentleman's club earlier tonight. New development showed custom shells that were not used by this division of gangs."  
Reyes throws the remote at the television smashing the screen and destroying the inside of the media device.  
"We....must find....and.....KILL!!!!" They scream as the Symbiote suit reforms taking a more dangerous look. One of twisted body parts and sharp edges. The spider on the chest stays the same. Legs extend from Blood Web's back and spike up. "I'M HUNGRY!!"


	33. Reyes full power

Blood Web rips the door off of it hinges and webs away. It does not take long before he tracks down an odd distortion in the side of a building. He can smell something familiar. But also strange. They follow the smell through the distortion to a hidden section of the city's underground.  
"Something is very good about this place. Blood Web likes." They stalk around until the Symbiote screeches.  
"I see we have a new specimen. And an old ally." A voice says before the red Symbiote tears itself away from Reyes. He falls to the ground with a crack as his head connects with the cement.  
****  
Reilly wakes up strapped to a table hooked to many different devices.  
"Who the fuck are you and what have you done to me!" He yells before two figures step out of the shadows. One the once thought to be dead Symbiote, Riot, the other Carnage himself.   
Riot smiles before speaking, "You are here for one reason and one reason only, to become our agent of Chaos."  
Reyes eyes widen before he tries to break out of his bindings to run but as he struggles a shock runs through his body. Reilly screams in agony for a few seconds before the shocking ceases and Carnage laughs.  
In his screeching voice Carnage speaks with his laughter. "We have found the perfect Symbiote for you, a mix of natural spawn and genetic mutation. We tested with your DNA and attributes. Only one survived. Now you bind or DIE!!" Carnage laughs more before Riot steps in front of him and leans close to Reyes.

"You will bond because it has already chosen you and you have chosen it. Plus it will give you all the power you had before and more. You choose the shape." Riot smiles as a grin creeps onto Reilly's face.   
"Bring on my partner. I want to face him before I bond." The Symbiotes comply and lead Rielly to his new partner.  
Reilly stands in front of the Symbiote staring it in the eyes. It is as tall as him but three times as large muscular wise. He smiles before reaching to his neck. He feels a patch and without thinking removes it revealing the eight holes giving the Symbiote full bonding access.  
Reyes screams at the pain of the bonding before he feels the Symbiote build around him. Heavy armor covers his body as spikes cover the armor. The final product looks like the original Agent Venom but all of the white is a brilliant orange with more jagged edged striping connecting his symbols and face. They smile revealing large jagged overlapping teeth as the eyes form into shape of withering flames.  
"Our child has found a host to control. He shall be our greatest weapon and we will call I-"  
"We are Chaos!A no one is in control, we are one being, we are symbiotic." With that Chaos jumps and breaks through the ceiling to the city streets and swings to a very interesting place for a Symbiote to finish off the final adjustments.


	34. Armor up

They swing through the city faster then ever before until they drop and crash land in an alley in between a couple sturdy shops. Reilly walks out of the alley with the Symbiote camouflaged as his clothing and walks into a weapon shop.   
"What can I do ya for?" The shop owner asks.   
"Two of each pistol, best rifles, shotguns, anything." The shop keeper brings what is asked and Reilly looks behind the owner. "And that Hellsing."  
"Hell no. That's my best handgun. No deal."  
"I think you should reconsider."  
"Why's that you son of a bitch?"  
Without another word Reilly stabs the man through the gut and lifts him up as his armor forms over him. "Now I will just take all of these." They say as they take the weapons along with the revolver. "mmmmm we're hungry, how about....HEART OF SCUM!" They stab a spiked tentacle through the keepers heart and rip it out before his eyes before devouring it whole. "Delicious."


	35. A bit of fun (small smut)

Cyn breaths heavily as Peter thrusts inside. They both sigh with pleasure as he picks up the pace. Cyn arches as the feeling gets better and better. She lets out a small moan as Peter kisses her neck and thrusts harder and harder. Cyn can barely stop herself from screaming. The sensation gets better and better until Peter slides out and then thrusts harshly back in and unloads. Cyn let's out a loud moan by accident feeling the hot liquid through the this barrier of a condom. They lay next to each other breathing heavily before cuddling up and falling asleep together.


	36. Chaotic Bloodbath

Reilly, now suited as Chaos, swipes up as much ammunition as he can before stepping out of the shop. He stands there for what seems like forever looking around the empty streets.   
"We are hungry. We must cause Chaos and feeeeeeeed." Their voice is raspy deep and at the same time high and screeching.   
Chaos takes off at a dead sprint before web swinging and landing on top of a building in Time Square. They look over the bustling street with a sick twisted smile. "Must feeeeeeeeeeed!!!!" they jump down into the middle of the crowd, the ground cracking under their feet. Screams erupt from people as Chaos spears a young man through the head pulling him towards his claws. Chaos throws the young man towards a crowd killing several people.   
"Someone call the police!" "call SWAT!!" "Call someone!!!" voices screams. Chaos jumps around. Slinging bullets, stabbing, and ripping apart civilians. The smell of death strong in Time Square this night.  
Chaos cackles as he tears into an armored vehicle spilling the driver out. Sirens suddenly erupt from around the corner as Chaos is about to take a nice chunk out of the driver.  
"Damn pigs! Must run for now!!"  
With this Chaos swings off and back to an abandoned warehouse.


	37. who is this new person?

~~~In a dark home almost empty home sits a lonely teen~~~~  
"No one will care if I am gone. They are never around for me anyway. I'm a freak to them. I'm not the real thing. I'm just a wanna be." the teen stands and swings a kick towards an already broken wall smashing the wall down. "I'm just as useless as the others.  
The lanky teen, seeming twisted, moving irregularly, seemingly malnurished. Standing at 6' 5. His body seeming like it's barely held together. Thin and twisted. His muscles and bone contorting as he moved. It was like there was nothing connecting them.   
The figure looks at the destroyed building as it grimly smiles. "Maybe I can do something with this. I have the abilities. I just need......that's it...."   
The teen runs to another room ripping off a closet door. "I may be a useless failure like this. But I am just like a somebody."

"I am his clone after all."


	38. Worry

Peter's webshooters sound an alarm as he jumps out of bed.  
"Shit something is going on." Peter picks up his phone and calls Tony to figure out what is up.   
"Peter serious business. Meet me in Time Square something just happened and it may have been an old friend of yours." Peter listens more to what happened and his eyes widen.  
Peter turns to Cyn who has herself propped up and covered. "Duty calls hun. Something seriously bad just happened and I am needed for this one." Peter opens the closet pulling out a briefcase and puts the suit on. "I may not be home for a while. May said its OK if you stay here tonight, let her know that duty called." Peter goes out the window and swings away.  
Cyn is left alone in bed as deep feelings begin to well up. She gets up and puts one of his sweat shirts on and slides some clothes back on. She lays back in bed and curls up smelling the sweatshirt she feels tears start to well up as she lays there thinking of Peter and what she has seen of him so far. 'What if he gets permanently injured?' she thinks as she curls up.   
A knock comes at the bedroom door as its slowly cracked open "You two decen-" May notices Cyn laying in bed alone and quickly walks over and sits on the bed. "He had to go didn't he?" she asks as she reaches to touch Cyn. "Duty called?" Cyn nods sniffling a bit. "I thought I heard the window. How about we go sit down and have some tea to talk about this." Cyn turns to look at May, cheeks tear stained, May tries her best to smile as she gets up to go make some tea.   
After a bit Cyn comes out and sits on the couch wrapped in one of Peter's blankets. May sets a cup on the coffee table in front of her. "You're scared aren't you?" May asks sitting next to Cyn carefully.  
"I don't want to lose him...." Cyn whispers quietly as she leans against May. "I've seen first hand his injuries, what he can do. I'm scared." May wraps her arms around Cyn hugging her softly. "It will be ok. He is a strong boy. I worry too though. But you have a different bond." May looks down at Cyn, "What do you like about Perry?"   
Cyn quickly sits up, "Like? More like love. He is so amazing to me. He is so cute. He has the sweetest and warmest heart of anyone I have met." Cyn starts to smile softly as she speaks thinking about their great times and how he has been there even in such a short time. "He is my rock. The man I love. He is literally my superhero. He can be over baring and protective but its for good cause. I am in love with him." Cyn smiles. "And I know he will be safe and come back to me."   
Cyn looks up at May who has been smiling at Peter's door way.  
"So I'm really that special to you?" Peter is standing against the door post grinning before walking over to Cyn as she jumps off the couch and clings to him.  
"I thought it was an emergency?"   
"Tony said it was a site he didn't want me to see when he got there. He told me to come home. Especially when I told him I had you over." Peter smiles and touches Cyn"s face softly.  
Cyn reaches up and pulls Peter close kissing him softly.   
"You promise you will come back to me the very best you can? Even if I have to be in the hospital with you?"   
Peter's mouth hangs open for a sec a little shocked. "I promise with all of my heart I will." they kiss again. May giggles as she takes the teas the the kitchen.   
"My nephew, Spider-Man and has a girlfriend willing to stay with him knowing his secret. I truly am blessed to have him in my life."


	39. Sweet morning

Peter and Cyn lay in bed together again. They snuggle up in bed, Cyn still in Peter's sweatshirt with his arms wrapped around her tightly. She snuggled close listening to his breathing and heart. She yawns softly hearing him snore softly. They both fall asleep soundly and happily. The next morning Cyn is awoken by Peter nudging her gently and placing a tray next to her. "Good morning beautiful. Made breakfast in bed." Peter smiles as Cyn looks at the plate of pancakes, eggs, bacon, hash browns, and more.   
"You made all this? Since when could you cook?"  
"Hey, May has taught me some things." Peter kisses Cyn's nose before walking back out of the room.   
Cyn sits up and eats her breakfast and when she finishes she gets dressed. Peter picks her up as she walks by and they both fall on the couch together. They lay hand in hand giggling and kissing. They cuddle up and watch movies. They eventually fall asleep again cuddling on the couch.  
 **This chapter and the one before were meant to mend hearts and change pace of the story to break up the dark tone. It will return soon though. Be prepared**


	40. Finding Our Roots

Chaos lands on a building a few blocks away, boots making a heavy thud as he walks across the roof. He is searching. Searching for something he knows he's missing. He climbs down the buildings side and into a broken window. The Symbiote peels off of Reyes' body and retracts itself into him.   
"We require sustinance!" The voice yells inside Rielly's head.   
"And what the hell do you think we just did? You ate a group of people." Rielly retorts opening the fridge. "You already ate. I need food. Unless you meant we as in the physical body than yes."  
"That, that is what we mean. The body needs food. Something that will keep us running."  
Rielly makes himself a bowl of cereal and plops down on the couch with the remote when he looks up remembering the events of the last few nights. "Oh yeah, I busted that. Fuck." Reyes eats quickly and continues his original mission.   
The Symbiote peeps out of Reyes body and turns it's ugly face towards him. "What are you searching for? Is it that important?"  
Reyes rummages through his room, throwing things around making it look like a war zone or like someone broke in. "The one thing that I wanted to keep, something that would keep me grounded to my Blood Web beginnings." As he finishes a clank is heard from behind.  
"Is this it?" The Symbiote nods to a long blade that is heavily damaged.  
"That's precisely it. But I think it needs a bit of a change, to fit our new self better. An upgrade. Maybe even be used to make a new blade."

A Chaos blade


End file.
